Pressure sensors may be used in clinical or commercial applications to measure the pressure profiles exerted by subjects' bodies on the surfaces of mattresses. Typical pressure sensors consist of an array of electrical conductors disposed between pliable sheets in a mat. The pressure sensor mat may be disposed within a pressure sensor carrier that is placed between the subject's body and the surface of the mattress. The weight and movement of the subject's body tend to displace the carrier and deform the bed mattress at the interface with the carrier. Thus, fasteners may be used to secure the carrier to the bed mattress and maintain contact between the mattress and the carrier. In its simplest form, the pressure sensor carrier is placed underneath a fitted sheet which covers the mattress. However, the mat will shift and bunch up underneath the sheet. Alternative means of fastening the carrier to bed mattresses include use of fitted sheets, zippers, buttons, Velcro®, ties and other conventional fasteners.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the particular fastening means used can affect the tension fields in the carrier and cause artifacts such as wrinkles, creases and folds in the carrier. These effects can interfere with or degrade the accuracy of the measurements made by the pressure sensor. Artifacts can cause discomfort, body sores and ulcerations for users who are immobilized in bed for prolonged periods. Folds or creases in the carrier may also trap fluids and make the carrier more difficult to clean.